Il était petit, il était mignon, il sentait bon les champignons
by Chneufleur
Summary: Cloud est un Nibelheim, mais il n'a pas de fée. Tout ça c'est la faute au Vénérable arbre Hojo.
1. Poulet Story

Auteuse: Chneufleur. Ça fait des mois que le début de cette fic traine, alors la voilà !

Couple : Cloud/Zack, mais ils sont justes potos mais après...bah vous verrez après.  
Genre : Fluff, friendship, humour et fluff. Et bisounours.  
Rating : K.

Disclaimer : Square Enix pour les personnages de FFVII et Crisis Core, et un peu Nnitendo, c'est pas un cross-over, mais j'ai vidé l'univers des Zelda et je l'ai rempli avec les persos de FFVII. En gros.

Sommaire: Le titre se suffit à lui-même mais bon : Cloud est un Nibelheim, mais il n'a pas de fée. C'est la faute au Vénérable arbre Hojo.

**Il était petit, il était mignon, il sentait bon les champignons.**

**Chapitre 1 : Poulet Story  
**

Dans le monde de Gaïa, il y avait des mers et des océans, des plaines et des forêts, ainsi que toute sorte de peuples. Il y avait un peuple qui vivait dans une forêt. Et pas n'importe laquelle : La forêt de Gongaga. Au milieu de cette forêt se trouvait le petit village Nibelheim.

Les hommes qui vivaient là étaient liés aux fées de la forêt. Ces gens là, le soir autour du feu, racontaient leurs légendes aux jeunes. La préférée des enfants, et accessoirement celle qui expliquait pourquoi le monde était comme il était, racontait comment, il y a des siècles de cela, quelqu'un avait sauvé le monde du Mal. A travers les rares textes anciens incomplets et difficilement déchiffrables, et les fresques un peu effacées, les villageois se souvenaient qu'une personne vêtue de vert, une jeune fille blonde du nom de Pink, avait vaincu le terrible Gras D'Endorf qui voulait répandre la haine et la malbouffe sur le monde.

Après le sanglant massacre de délicieux poulets fermiers, précipités du haut des falaises dans la mer déchaînée, la vaillante Pink et sa fée Nova avaient ramené la paix et sauvé les poulets survivants. Depuis ce jour, on vénérait les poulets aux quatre coins de la plaine de Midgar. Cependant, les sages de toute la terre de Gaïa n'avaient pas très bien réussi à déchiffrer le début de l'histoire de Pink. C'était sûr, elle était originaire de Nibelheim, faisant la fierté de son village. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'obscur à propos de sa fée, comme quoi Pink l'aurait rencontrée quand elle avait une dizaine d'années, ce qui est impossible puisqu'à la naissance d'un bébé Nibelheim, l'esprit de la forêt, le vénérable arbre Hojo, faisait naître une fée qui devenait pour la vie le gardien, le compagnon et l'ami de l'enfant de la forêt. Donc dans l'esprit de tout habitant du monde de Gaïa, et surtout les Nibelheim eux-mêmes, ne pas avoir de fée n'annonçait pas la venue d'un héros, mais juste un truc bizarre et pas normal.

Or un jour où aucun Mal ne rôdait en ce monde, naquît à Nibelheim, dans une jolie cabane perchée dans un arbre, Cloud, un enfant sans fée. Le vénérable arbre Hojo promit de ne plus jamais faire d'expérience douteuse et s'excusa auprès des jeunes parents, qui devaient mourir quelques mois plus tard dans un terrible accident incluant des poulets et pas mal de feuilles de canahojo. Le pauvre nourrisson, devenu orphelin en ces affreuses circonstances, fut adopté par l'aubergiste du village, Angeal le fringant et sa fée Génésis. Il grandit entouré de bons petits plats, de poulets et pas d'amis (à cause qu'il a pas de fée).

Pour une obscure raison, Génésis insista auprès d'Angeal pour que le petit Cloud soit toujours habillé en vert. Il prétendait que ça s'accordait merveilleusement bien avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds. Quand Cloud fut en âge de gambader, Angeal se félicita d'avoir accepté : son adorable Cloudy explorait tout et surtout la forêt, et à force de crapahuter à quatre pattes dans l'herbe, n'importe quel vêtement serait de toute façon devenu vert.

Le mignon petit Cloud passa donc sa petite enfance à gambader sur ses petits pieds au milieu de l'herbe, de la mousse, des feuilles mortes et des champignons qui recouvraient le sol de la forêt. Il se promenait aussi dans tout le village, suivi d'un troupeau de poussins issus de l'élevage de poules à l'arrière de l'auberge d'Angeal. Le blondinet, du haut de ses cinq ans, armé d'un filet à papillons, protégeait vaillamment les minuscules créatures jaunes des fées sauvages de la forêt, qui assaillaient le village par hordes afin de plumer les poussins pour se faire des édredons extra-moelleux.

Il capturait les petits hooligans et les livrait à Génésis, qui leur passait le savon de leur vie et les renvoyai en leur interdisant de sortir de leur village de fée de la forêt de Gongaga avant leur majorité non-mais-oh-sans-déconner-bande-de-voyous ! On notait toujours après cela une baisse assez conséquente –durant quelques jours- des vols de part de tartes aux fruits rouges faites maison.

Cloud, triste de ne pas avoir de fée, passait en contrebande des morceaux de sucre aux fées sauvages. Un jour il leur avait donné des grains de café. Il ne recommença plus jamais. Totalement droguées à la caféine, les fées sauvages étaient passées de surexcitées à hyperactives, hystériques et intenables. En ce jour noir, même les poules furent déplumées, et à un kilomètre à la ronde il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'un quelconque fruit des bois.

Après cet épisode, Cloud décida à la demande expresse d'Angeal et Génésis, de se faire des amis de son âge, et dès qu'il serait assez grand il commencerait à aider Angeal aux fourneaux. Bref, il se tourna vers les enfants du village : Tifa et sa fée Aerith passaient leur temps à faire des couronnes et des colliers de fleurs puis à courir après Cloud pour lui enfiler. Lui fuyait ces deux dingues, et devint ami avec Rude, un garçon très bronzé et très calme, que même sa fée, la plus pénible de la génération, n'arrivait pas à énerver.

Rude et sa fée avaient neuf ans. Le petit garçon vit bientôt Cloud comme un petit frère et la fée comme un terrain de jeu.

L'insupportable bestiole aux cheveux rouges répondait au nom de Reno et à chaque visite de Cloud, elle lorgnait ses poches avec envie. Poches contenant toujours un poussin. Parce qu'à cinq ans, le blondinet aimait tout ce qui était petit, doux et mignon. A défaut d'avoir une fée, il se rabattait donc sur les poussins, qui le prenaient pour leur grand frère (rapport à la couleur de ses cheveux), et ne protestaient donc pas contre le kidnapping. Surtout que ses poches étaient toujours remplies de miettes.

Passée son obsession pour les poches poussineuses, Reno adorait Cloud. C'était très amusant de l'embêter et de lui voler une partie de son goûter. Comme il était le fils de l'aubergiste, il avait toujours un morceau de sucre en trop, une part de clafouti aux mûres trop grosse, une tartine à la confiture fruits-des-bois ou une cuillère de crumble chocolat-fraise en plus.

Et surtout, surtout, Cloud, contrairement à Rude, avait des _cheveux_. Doux, soyeux, et chauds en hiver. Régulièrement, Reno se planquait entre deux épis et essayait d'entrer en fraude dans l'auberge, pour se remplir la panse, se rouler dans la farine, narguer le maître des lieux, Angeal, et échapper à la corvée de débouchage de la pompe du puits.

Cloud aidait Rude à surveiller ses moutons entre deux balades dans la forêt. Il regardait Reno plonger dans les dos laineux et revenir se plaindre à son humain. Quand Cloud partait en expédition, il revenait quelques heures plus tard, et donnait son panier rempli à ras bord de girolles et de bolets à Angeal. Ce gosse avait un don pour trouver les coins à champignons. D'ailleurs, les quelques personnes qui étaient vraiment proches de lui, c'est-à-dire Angeal, Génésis, Reno et Rude, savaient qu'il sentait le sous-bois d'automne, et plus précisément une délicate odeur de champignon.

Fin du chapitre ~

Ouaiiis, c'est un peu court, mais j'ai 4 chapitres en réserve !

Hey, franchement, avouez le, Cloud à toujours eu un petit air de Link. Ou l'inverse, je sais pas vraiment.


	2. Le sauveur de fée sauvage

Heeelloo ! Et voila la suite ! Yeah.

Merci pour les reviews , c'est cool, gentil et tout !

**Il était petit, il était mignon, il sentait bon les champignons** (Iepiem pour les intimes. Cherchez pas trop loin, c'est les initiales ^^)

**Chapitre 2 Le sauveur de fée sauvage.**

Après quelques années à garder les moutons, à surveiller les poules et leurs poussins et à chasser les champignons, Cloud eut l'honneur de devenir le commis de cuisine de son père adoptif.

Il apprenait à servir les clients sans rien renverser, il mémorisait toutes les recettes d'Angeal et l'aidait à comprendre le baragouinage de Génésis qui prenait les commandes.

- Umm gometere eür paire ! 'mour rable pacre !

- Quoi ? Cloud t'as compris quelque chose ?

- Une blanquette et deux bières, pour la table quatre.

- Merci fiston. Demain je te décerne un diplôme de langue genesissienne. Génésis ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas parler la bouche pleine !

- T'enmerdre ! Phippé fa bon temps thé là nem dose !

- Il dit : Je t'emmerde, si t'es pas content c'est la même chose.

- GENESIS ! Cesse de dire des grossièretés ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle devant un enfant, on en a déjà discuté des centaines de fois !

Régulièrement Cloud allait récupérer les œufs que pondaient les poules d'Angeal, et cueillait des plantes aromatiques pour assaisonner les plats de l'aubergiste. Presque une fois sur deux il rapportait son butin avec plusieurs heures de retard, car il tombait sur un filon de champignons et s'empressait d'en ramasser un maximum.

Et à chaque fois Angeal hésitait entre le gronder pour son retard ou le féliciter de trouver autant de champignons aussi beaux et délicieux. Génésis le prenait avec philosophie et prétendait que l'arbre Hojo essayait de se faire pardonner de ne pas lui avoir donné de fée puis d'avoir tué ses parents en lui offrant le don de « cueillette de champignons ». Mais bon, tout le monde le sait, Génésis passe son temps à dire n'importe quoi.

Les jours creux, ceux où les villageois n'avaient pas le temps d'aller se faire un gueuleton chez Angeal, ce dernier inventait des plats et des desserts pendant que sa fée apprenait à lire à Cloud, et quand le blondinet sut parfaitement lire, il lui raconta de histoires, que ce soit « le petit chaperon rouge » ou « La vie de M. et Mme Strife, Nibelheims, meilleurs amis d'Angeal et Génésis, explorateurs intrépides de la forêt de Gongaga, parents d'un adorable blondinet. »

Durant la neuvième année de Cloud, son menton fut enfin à hauteurs des fourneaux. Angeal lui enfila un tablier, le fit grimper sur un tabouret et l'initia à l'art de la cuisine. Cloud montra un talent étonnant pour les pâtisseries, le touillage de confiture et les omelettes aux champignons.

Lors d'une énième expédition dans la forêt, le blondinet découvrit une moitié de noix de canahojo qui gigotait sur la souche d'un arbre. Intrigué, il souleva la coque et tomba nez à nez avec une fée sauvage très débraillée, à l'air particulièrement exténuée.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda t-il poliment.

- Mmmmvooui… quelque chose à manger ? Bredouilla la minuscule personne.

Cloud fouilla dans la besace qu'il emmenait partout avec lui et en sortit un petit pot. Les yeux de la fée brillèrent en reconnaissant la substance ambrée qu'il contenait. Le blond ramassa une aiguille de pin et la plongea dans le pot en verre. Il tendit la friandise à la petite fée qui se trémoussait faiblement d'impatience. Elle mâchouilla avidement sa brindille couverte de miel en lançant des regards ravis à son sauveur.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais coincée sous cette noix ?

- Je voulais la ramener à mon village ! Tu sais une demie noix de canahojo évidée ça fait une super baignoire ! Mais c'était un peu lourd alors je suis tombée en dessous et je n'arrivais plus à la soulever.

La fée sauvage rougit et prit la même teinte que sa petite robe en pétale de coquelicot quand Cloud rit gentiment.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller chercher mon grand frère pour qu'il m'aide. Je voulais faire la surprise à maman, elle s'est froissé une aile alors elle ne sort plus de la maison pour l'instant.

- J'aurais fait pareil à ta place. la rassura Cloud. La jeune fée lui fit un grand sourire. Puis elle haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es un Nibelheim ?

- Oui.

- Mais où est ta fée ? Je croyais que tous les enfants Nibelheims ne pouvaient pas rester loin de leur fée très longtemps.

- C'est vrai, dit Cloud en faisant une petite grimace. Je n'en ai pas.

- Mais c'est trop triste !

- Non ça va, je me suis à peu près habitué.

Le cœur de la fée se serra en voyant la tristesse dans les grands yeux bleus de l'humain. Elle voleta jusqu'à la main de l'enfant et fit un câlin à son pouce.

- C'est pas très grave tu sais, il y a pleins de fées sans humains, et elles se portent très bien. Grand-père raconte qu'aucun humain qui vit en dehors de la forêt de Gongaga n'a de fée. Peut-être que ce sont les Nibelheims qui sont bizarres, que normalement un humain n'a pas de fée. Et toi tu es le seul Nibelheim normal !

Un sourire attendri se colla sur le visage de Cloud. Toutes les fées étaient des gaffeuses et faisaient de leur mieux pour réparer leurs bêtises. Une fois une fée sauvage avait tâché la plus belle nappe blanche d'Angeal avec sa cargaison de mûres volées, alors elle avait chassé toutes les araignées de l'auberge et avait passé une nuit entière à empêcher les moustiques de piquer Cloud dans son sommeil.

Cloud salua la fée et reparti vers le village. En chemin, il ramassa une belle noix de canahojo qu'il offrirait à Génésis pour qu'il s'en fasse un jacuzzi. Et il donnerait l'autre moitié à Reno pour ne pas qu'il vienne tout le temps utiliser celle de Génésis, qui détestait qu'on touche à ses affaires, et encore plus aux cadeaux que lui faisait Cloud.

A ses onze premiers anniversaires, Cloud avait demandé une fée. Pour ses douze ans, il s'était résigné à ne jamais en avoir. Angeal était désolé que le rêve de son fiston soit brisé. Le cœur lourd, il écouta son blondinet lui demander un grand grimoire vierge où il pourrait écrire ses recettes de cuisine et constituer un herbier de toutes les plantes – champignons compris – qu'il connaissait.

Après un énorme gâteau au chocolat et à la framboise, Cloud ouvrit son cadeau sans surprise. Cependant, Rude, qui avait été invité avec sa fée à la petite fête d'anniversaire, était assez bon dessinateur et avait reproduit sur la première page une très belle carte du monde qui fit naître en Cloud l'envie de voyager.

Le blond sautilla autour de son ami en le remerciant et offrit un pot de miel à Reno qui failli s'évanouir de bonheur. Angeal cacha sa peur de voir le blondinet partir derrière un grand sourire et remit à Cloud un autre cadeau de la part de Génésis, alors occupé à dresser le chat de l'auberge pour qu'il cesse de pourchasser les fées et le laisse lui dormir dessus.

Cloud observait le petit paquet en feuille qui tenait dans le creux de sa main. Rude délaissa sa part de gâteau et Reno son pot de miel pour se pencher vers le blond et le regarder défaire son cadeau.

C'était une boucle d'oreille, sertie d'une pierre bleue azur. Génésis l'avait trouvée dans la maison abandonnée des parents de Cloud. Angeal se souvenait avec nostalgie que son défunt meilleur ami l'avait offert à sa femme le jour où elle était devenue Madame Strife. Cloud se jeta au cou de son père adoptif et embrassa ses joues mal rasées.

Génésis arriva avec une aiguille pour percer l'oreille du petit garçon ravi, qui grimaça un peu avant d'aller exhiber le bijou devant ses copains. Reno lui tira la langue en déclarant que des tatouages rouges sur les joues – comme les siens – auraient été bien plus classe. Rude soupira de la grossièreté de sa fée et l'attrapa par une aile pour le plonger dans son verre de jus de fruits.

Le roux se vengea en s'essuyant sur les vêtements de son humain et en lui criant dans les oreilles. Il fallut que Rude menace de confisquer le pot de miel pour que Reno se calme et aille bouder dans les cheveux de Cloud. On ne rigolait pas avec le miel d'une fée.

Cloud remplit lentement mais sûrement son beau cahier tout neuf et recouvrit les pages de son écriture un peu maladroite en s'appliquant le plus possible. Il perfectionna sa recette d'omelette aux champignons et devint très apprécié des villageois grâce à elle. Il passait le plus clair de son temps libre dans la forêt, à la recherche des villages des fées sauvages. Quelques fois Reno et Rude l'accompagnaient mais cela se transformait bien souvent en expédition punitive contre les fraises des bois et ils passaient l'après midi à se goinfrer en s'amusant à pourchasser les papillons entre les troncs d'arbre et les ruisseaux.

Quand le blond restait au village, il faisait de son mieux pour éviter Tifa, qui était devenue lavandière, et sa fée Aerith, qui avaient jeté leur dévolu sur le pauvre Cloud. Il fuyait se réfugier derrière Rude ou Angeal selon les occasions. Reno et Génésis se moquaient de lui, mais chassaient tout de même les deux filles à chaque fois. A ces moments là, Cloud regrettait encore vaguement de ne pas avoir de fée pour veiller sur lui et sa timidité qui l'obligeait à être gentil, même avec les personnes les plus insupportables qui soient (ici je parle d'Aerith et Tifa, pas de Reno, hein. Il est juste un peu pénible mais pas méchant…)

A suivre ~

Booon, pour le rythme de publication. Hum. Bin, je dirais toutes les deux semaines, en gros.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et merci d'avoir lu, amis FFneteurs !


	3. Rodéo à dos de poussin

Et voilà le chapitre 3 de iepiem. En gros… Baaah, vous allez faire une overdose de voyelles.

**Chapitre 3 Rodéo à dos de poussin**

La vie de Cloud Strife, Nibelheim sans fée, fils adoptif d'Angeal et Génésis, prit un tournant plusieurs mois après son douzième anniversaire. Le jour était jeune, tout le village était endormi. Tout le village sauf Cloud. Il aimait bien se lever tôt pour profiter du silence. Non, parce que les gens et les fées c'est bien mignon, mais ça fait vachement plein du bruit (surtout Angeal et sa grosse voix d'aubergiste. Et Génésis et sa voix de…Génésis. Et Reno et ses piaillements. Et Aerith et ses hurlements stridents. Et Tifa… et… Enfin tout le monde quoi.)

Il se promenait le nez en l'air et regardait les jolies maisons de plein pied ou accrochées dans les arbres qui faisaient son village, il courait sur les plateformes au dessus du sol et jouait au casse-cou sur les échelles ou désescaladait les troncs en évitant consciencieusement les marches, heureux d'échapper à la surveillance de son papa humain et de son papa fée qui étaient un peu trop protecteurs sur les bords.

Cloud cherchait attentivement les fées sauvages qui s'endormaient dans une fleur ou une touffe d'herbe au sein du village. Il les réveillait très gentiment et les regardait défroisser leurs ailes de libellules le temps de trois bâillements. Ensuite il leur suggérait de déserter le village avant qu'un gros balourd d'humain mal embouché ne leur marche dessus ou ne les chasse à coup de balais. Il leur offrait un bout de sucre pour s'excuser de devoir les réveiller et raccompagnait les moins matinales jusqu'à un églantier hors de vue des maisons pour qu'elles finissent leur nuit.

Après cela, il allait dans une jolie petite cabane un peu à l'écart du village, près de l'entrée, enfin près du chemin qui serpentait dans la forêt et débouchait sur la plaine de Midgar, que très peu de Nibelheims pouvaient se targuer d'avoir explorée. La maisonnette était accessible par une série de planches clouées dans un arbre. A trois mètres du sol s'ouvrait une porte en bois toute simple, sculptée à même l'écorce. En la poussant on entrait à l'intérieur du tronc, qui avait été creusé en une petite salle circulaire.

L'unique pièce de la maison faisait tout juste cinq mètres de diamètre. Il y avait une petite table et deux chaises, une grande étagère et un fauteuil. Le sol était irrégulier, taillé dans le bois de l'arbre multi centenaire. Il y avait aussi une fenêtre ronde creusée dans l'épaisseur du mur et dont le rebord servait de canapé à Cloud. La vitre était en résine de sapin séchée et donnait une vision trouble et ambrée de l'extérieur.

Contre l'étagère vide, une jolie échelle ouvragée permettait de grimper sur une mini-mezzanine, qui couvrait deux tiers de l'espace et avait dû un jour servir de chambre.

Cette cabane, c'était l'ancienne maison des parents de Cloud. Il l'avait découverte il y a quelques années de cela et venait de temps en temps s'y réfugier pour respirer l'odeur de résineux qui imprégnait le bois et les vieux meubles poussiéreux.

Ce jour là donc, Cloud sauva son quota de fées sauvages et passa du temps dan l'arbre creux en attendant que le village prenne vie. Il grimpa sur son rebord de fenêtre et ferma les yeux.

Des coups sur la vitre le réveillèrent. Reno, à l'extérieur, tapait de toutes ses forces pour capter son attention. Le blondinet sauta sur ses pieds et descendit de son arbre pour écouter le petit homme roux.

- Clouuuuudyyy ! Angeal te cherche partout, il a besoin de toi.

- J'y vais Reno, ne t'énerve pas. Et non, tu ne rentreras pas dans ma poche. Y'a pas de poussins ni de sucre dedans aujourd'hui. Et tu es assez grand pour voler tout seul !

- Mééééé, ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je te cherche !

Cloud roula des yeux et posa la fée sur son épaule.

- Gentil Cloudy.

Le Cloudy en question haussa les épaules pour secouer son passager.

- Dis merci et tais-toi, espèce de petit monstre.

Pas vexé pour un sucre, Reno se tut sans dire merci et battit des ailes pour chatouiller son porteur attitré.

Au milieu du village, la fée partit rejoindre son humain qui salua Cloud d'un petit geste de la main.

A l'auberge, Génésis s'installa dans les cheveux de Cloud et lui indiqua distraitement la cuisine.

- Cloud ! S'exclama Angeal. Prends un petit dej' fiston. Après va me chercher des œufs au poulailler, je dois faire des tartes. Génésis descends de là et aide moi à vider ce potiron correctement, y'a une armée de pépins récalcitrants à l'intérieur.

Le blond et le roux s'exécutèrent sans protester. Cloud avala ses tartines couvertes de diverses confitures, et fila après qu'Angeal lui ait débarbouillé le nez avec un coin de tablier.

Cloud fit le tour de la maison, un panier sous le bras. Le village grouillait enfin d'activité, mais l'arrière de l'auberge était orientée vers la forêt, alors c'était plutôt calme. Habituellement. Car ce jour là, les poules et leurs poussins faisaient un raffut de tous les diables. Un renard n'aurait pas fait mieux. Cloud jeta son panier au sol et s'élança vaillamment pour secourir les volatiles du terrible prédateur.

L'enclot des poules n'en était pas un à proprement parler. C'était plutôt une petite étendue d'herbe sur laquelle elles restaient. Avec vers de terre et miettes à volonté, elles n'avaient aucune raison d'aller manger et pondre ailleurs. Mais au lieu de picorer gaiement comme d'habitude, les poules couraient dans tous les sens en caquetant.

Cloud constata avec soulagement que ce n'était pas à cause d'un renard. Il se rapprocha d'un groupe de poussins hystériques. Il s'accroupit pour les calmer et remarqua une fée sauvage. C'était un garçon fée pas très vieux, avec de jolies ailes de libellule aux reflets bleutés. Il faisait du rodéo sur un poussin.

Le blondinet stoppa le poussin avec une croûte de tartine et saisit la fée par un bras.

- Tu fais peur à mes poussins ! Gronda Cloud.

- Shiva ! T'es un méga-géant toi !

Cloud secoua un peu le petit terroriseur de poussins innocents.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Lâche –moi, espèce d'humain ! Tu me plie une aile ! Brailla la fée.

- Oh, excuse-moi, dit Cloud en libérant précipitamment le petit homme. Il détestait faire mal à une fée, même sans le faire exprès. La fée en profita pour lui sauter sur le visage.

- Aïe !

La petite créature ailée venait de tirer violemment sur sa boucle d'oreille.

- C'est quoi ? C'est beau ! Ca briiiiiiiiiille ! Piailla la fée en tirant encore.

- Arrête un peu, tu vas m'arracher l'oreille ! se plaignit Cloud. Il attrapa le petit voyou par un pied et le mit devant ses yeux. Les ailes vrombissantes, la fée se remit à l'endroit et posa une main sur le nez de Cloud. Il scruta le regard bleu azur de l'humain et ouvrit grand ses petits yeux couleur du ciel.

- Dis, tu veux être mon humain ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Est. Ce. Que tu. Veux. Être. Mon. Humain ?

- Hein ?

- Ok, je recommence. Enchanté, moi c'est Zack Fair, fée sauvage, en première expédition chez les humains. J'essayais de faire de ce poussin mon fidèle destrier.

- Euh…Cl…Cloud Strife.

- Tu es un Nibelheim.

- Oui.

- T'as pas de fée.

- Non.

- Bon, alors tu veux bien être mon humain ?

- Bin…d'accord.

- Super génial !

Zack vola dans tous les sens, testa un épi de cheveux blonds particulièrement confortable, fouilla ses poches et en sortit une framboise desséchée qu'il goba avec entrain.

- Clouuuuud ! Tu sens le champignooon ! C'est trop parfait t'as la même odeur que ma maisooon ! Ah non mon ancienne maison. Parce que maintenant c'est ta maison qui est ma maison. Raah, j'ai toujours rêvé de déménager ! Mais dis, c'est vrai que les Nibelheims ils font des vêtements pour leur fée ? J'en veux ! J'en ai marre de mon pagne ! Cria le brun en agitant son minuscule pagne constitué en tout et pour tout de deux plumes, une devant et une derrière, accrochées à une ceinture en brin d'herbe.

Tandis qu'il acquiesçait, les lèvres de Cloud s'ourlèrent du plus grand sourire de sa vie.

- Oh, joli sourire ! S'exclama Zack en se jetant sur son humain pour faire un câlin sur sa bouche. Bon, vu que la fée faisait la taille de la paume de la main de Cloud, c'était un câlin à sens unique et Zack lui chatouillait le nez en agitant ses épis bruns, mais c'était un câlin tout de même.

Le blondinet fit attention à ne pas éternuer et leva une main au niveau de son nez pour que la petite fée puisse s'y asseoir.

- Zack, tu veux bien que je te présente à mon papa et sa fée ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Cloud gloussa et gratouilla le dessous du menton de sa fée. Il posa le brun sur son épaule, et attendit qu'il se mette debout et s'accroche à une mèche de cheveux blond pour se relever à son tour.

Œufs et poussins oubliés, il trottina vers la porte de l'auberge en babillant avec Zack.

A suivre~


	4. Bigoudi Versus Voleur de Perruque

Et la suiite ! Merci beaucoup reviewers !

**Chapitre 4 : Bigoudi Versus Voleur de Perruque**

- Cloud ! Hurla Angeal. Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! Viens par là, je suis dans la cuisine.

Zack se recroquevilla au dessus de l'oreille de son humain en entendant la voix tonitruante.

- Aaa ! Il doit faire au moins douze mètres de haut ! Glapit la fée.

- Mais non, c'est juste mon papa, il est gentil.

- Il va me manger tu crois ?

- Avec des p'tits oignons et des champignons.

- Nooooon je veux paaas !

- Zack, je rigolais, arrête de m'arracher les cheveux.

- Grmlghazrrm !

Cloud secoua la tête mais s'arrêta immédiatement en se souvenant qu'il y avait une fée – sa fée à lui !- dessus.

Il entra à petits pas dans la cuisine. Angeal lui tournait le dos et faisait la vaisselle. Génésis, sur la table, sortit la tête du potiron, les cheveux poisseux et les yeux alertes. Il repéra Cloud puis lâcha le pépin qu'il avait dans les mains pour bondir sur le bord de la cucurbitacée.

- ALEEERTE ! Fée sauvage en vue ! Beugla le roux de toutes ses forces.

Angeal se retourna précipitamment, armé d'une spatule en bois couverte de mousse.

- Où ça, où ça ? Elle vient piller mes groseilles, c'est ça ?

- Papa arrête, tu lui fais peur !

- Cloud, je t'ai répété cents fois de laisser ces sales petits vandales dehors !

- Mais papa c'est ma fée, on s'est adopté tout à l'heure !

Angeal cessa d'agiter sa spatule et se figea, incrédule. Génésis prit alors le relais. Il sauta dignement sur la table en s'époussetant.

- Amène tes ailes, gamin.

Cloud poussa Zack vers l'avant en lui faisant un sourire d'encouragement. Puis la fée posa ses pieds nus sur le bois massif de la table, replia ses ailes le long de son dos et avança précautionneusement tout en jetant des regards inquiets vers le blond. Il s'arrêta à un peu plus d'une fourchette du roux.

Génésis s'approcha de Zack à grands pas élastiques. Il le contourna et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, en levant de temps en temps les yeux vers Cloud.

- Voyons voir, fée sauvage de… quatorze printemps, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus. Une cicatrice en croix sur la joue… blessure faite par ?

Zack bomba fièrement le torse :

- Une guêpe l'année dernière, elle m'a attaquée pendant que je mangeais une mûre.

- Ah, blessure de guerre alors.

- Voui monsieur !

- Alors, tu prétends être la fée de Cloud ? T'as quand même douze ans de retard mon p'tit gars !

- C'est-à-dire que je ne l'ai rencontré que ce matin, monsieur.

- Et tu vas pas l'abandonner en cours de route ? Angeal et moi risquons d'être un tout petit peu contrariés si jamais tu fais ça !

- Non monsieur, à partir d'aujourd'hui, Cloud et moi c'est à la vie à la mort ! Et même après !

- Haha, j'aime ton état d'esprit ! Très bien, tu peux rester. Angeal, le grand brun là, c'est mon humain, il m'approuvera dès qu'il aura retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Oh merci monsieur ! s'écria Zack en sautant partout, fier d'avoir réussi le test.

- Ecoute petit…

- J'm'appelle Zack monsieur !

- …Ecoute _Zack_, j'adore qu'on me dise « monsieur », mais maintenant tu fais partie de la famille. Alors appelle moi Tonton Génésis, d'accord ?

- Ouaiiiis !

Cloud regarda avec tendresse Zack voltiger dans la cuisine, puis le recueilli au creux de sa main quand il eut fini ses cabrioles. La fée était aux anges et s'amusait à sauter de doigts en doigts comme s'il s'agissait de rochers. Juste pour l'embêter, le blond replia l'index au moment où Zack bondissait dessus. Le petit brun dégringola dans la paume de son humain mais se remit debout immédiatement. Il sautilla sur place et fit semblant de boxer le méchant index tout en l'insultant.

- Lombric ! Larve ! Espèce de vile limace ! Tu fais moins le malin hein ? Dégaine tes phalanges si t'es un doigt !

Génésis applaudit en souriant et l'encouragea. Le rire enfantin de Cloud lui mit du baume au cœur, et il se décida enfin à réveiller Angeal. Il prit son élan et s'envola vers l'oreille la plus proche de son humain pour lui hurler dans le tympan.

- AUBERGISTE ! Secoue-toi les puces ! Prend-toi un petit verre et allume tes fourneaux, on a un énorme gâteau à faire pour ce midi.

- Gâteau ? marmonna Angeal.

- Ouiiii, tu sais pour fêter ça.

- ça ?

- Ton fiston a trouvé sa fée espèce d'andouille ! Ça mérite au moins une charlotte aux fruits des bois avec son coulis de chocolat et son supplément à la meringue !

Angeal cligna lentement des yeux.

- Certes.

Il se tourna vers son fils et sa fée pour observer leur sourire radieux. Puis il tapota gentiment la tête de Zack du bout du doigt avant de faire un énorme câlin au blondinet.

- Mon poussin je suis siii fier de toi !

- Poussin ? demanda Zack.

Angeal retrouva alors totalement ses esprits et se pencha vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute moi bien, moucheron, t'as intérêt à bien veiller sur _mon _poussin. Par contre, si tu touches à une seule plume de _mes_ poussins, gare à tes ailes !

Génésis hocha la tête pour approuver son humain et se permit un sourire qui promettait milles souffrances à Zack si jamais il s'écartait du droit chemin. Zack déglutit péniblement. Les pères de Cloud lui semblaient tout sauf sains d'esprits et leurs sauts d'humeur étaient tout bonnement flippants.

Cependant, Cloud l'approcha de sa bouche et lui murmura « t'en fais pas, ils disent ça mais ils ne feront rien. Je serais trop triste s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. » avant de déposer un bisou sur ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Zack, perché sur la tête de Cloud, explora l'auberge et déclara que la réserve était le paradis sur terre. Le blond fit de son mieux pour la lui faire oublier, menaces d'Angeal oblige. Heureusement Reno et Rude arrivèrent pour proposer une chasse à l'escargot à Cloud.

La fée rousse sauta dans ses cheveux et tomba nez à nez avec Zack.

- Cloud t'as un roux dans les cheveux ! beugla le brun.

- Cloud t'a une fée sauvage dans les cheveux ! hurla le roux au même instant.

- Malpoli !

- Squatteur ! Dégage de ma perruque jaune !

- C'est la mienne maintenant !

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et en vinrent aux mains sans descendre de leur perchoir.

Serviable, Rude fit signe à Cloud de se pencher un peu et entreprit de séparer les deux fées, mais Zack avait déjà transformé son adversaire en bigoudi en l'entortillant dans une touffe de cheveux et faisait une petite danse de la victoire pour se moquer de lui.

Rude prit le vainqueur par le bras et l'écarta pour sauver sa fée. Au bout de dix minutes, il réussit à démêler Reno.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiii il a essayé de me tuer ! Se plaignit le roux. Cloud, débarrasse toi de ce sauvageon avait qu'il ne nous égorge tous dans notre sommeil ! Hé qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu le soignes ? Mais t'es diiingue !

- Reno, l'interrompit calmement Rude, je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'excuser.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je lui donne mes pots de miel aussi ?

- Oh oui oui oui oui ! s'écria Zack en grimpant le long du bras de Cloud, qui lui fit les gros yeux.

Ensuite, le blond se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Rude, Reno, je vous présente Zack, ma fée depuis ce matin.

Il fallut bien deux heures et une part de clafouti aux cerises pour que Reno accepte la vérité. Aujourd'hui, ses seize ans révolus, plus jamais il n'aurait l'exclusivité des cheveux de Cloud. Mais il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. Toutes les fées du village étaient trop jeunes, trop vieilles ou bien trop Aerith. Et à partir de ce jour il avait enfin quelqu'un avec qui se chamailler d'égal à égal.

Durant le déjeuner, Zack et Reno se poursuivirent en voletant d'assiette en assiette, se poussèrent dans les verres et, dégoulinants d'eau, ils se battirent pour la dernière groseille de la charlotte aux fruits des bois, au coulis au chocolat et supplément meringue.

A suiivre ~

Bon, voilà quoi. J'ai 6 chapitres d'avance, je vais essayer de ne plus être trop en retard, c'est juste que j'oublie de poster - -'


	5. L'usure des chaussons

Heey, nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5 : L'usure des chaussons et l'épée du chaussonné.**

L'énergie de Zack était inépuisable. Il piaillait, volait, chapardait et mangeait avec un entrain démesuré. Il eut vite fait d'agacer Génésis et Angeal, qui furent tentés de le bannir de l'auberge. Mais c'était sans compter Cloud, dont la joie rendant les deux adultes gagas. Ce fut Reno qu'on interdit de visite à Cloud tant qu'il était chez lui. La fée rousse n'avait toujours pas digéré de s'être fait voler son perchoir blond favori par une fée sauvage parvenue.

Le plus grand défi de Cloud fut de vêtir Zack. Coudre des vêtements aussi minuscules était infernal, alors ne parlons pas des chaussures. Durant les jours frais, Zack volait plié en deux, les doigts coincés entre les orteils pour réchauffer ses petons glacés, le tout en jalousant les bottes en cuir de limace de Reno. Cloud prenait alors sa fée et la fourrait dans la poche de sa tunique. Lors d'une promenade dans la forêt, le jeune garçon découvrit un plan de coton. Fier de sa trouvaille il confectionna une paire de chaussons doux, moelleux, blancs et cotonneux à Zack. Le brun parada dans tout le village pour exhiber ses boules de moumoute pour pieds, jusqu'à ce que Reno tente de le racketter. Zack vola se réfugier auprès de son humain et décréta qu'il allait ranger ses chaussons pour ne les ressortir qu'au début de l'hiver.

- Tu comprends Cloud, je ne voudrais pas les user !

- Tu voles plus que tu ne marches.

- Génésis on t'a pas sonné ! je converses avec mon humain, pas avec toi.

- Zack, soit gentil avec lui, s'il te plaît, le gronda doucement Cloud.

- Mais il est vilain avec moiiiiiii !

- Bin, il a raison quand même, non ? Et puis c'est mon papa fée, un peu de respect! Tu sais, tu peux me dire la vérité à moi, je sais bien que Reno t'embête tout le temps. Il est plus vieux que toi alors il essaie d'en profiter.

- Je me battrais ! Jamais il ne pourra me vaincre ! Jamais ! S'enflamma Zack.

Il continua à pester contre Reno pendant que Cloud allait et venait dans la cuisine pour servir les clients de l'auberge. Un homme, le cordonnier du village, une part de tarte aux fraises à la main, interpella Cloud.

- Petit, tu ne voudrais pas faire taire ta fée ?

- Désolé, il parle même en dormant.

L'homme poussa un soupir. Sa fée, un petit personnage replet qui portait une cupule de gland en guise de chapeau, abandonna sa fraise pour voler jusqu'à l'oreille de son humain.

- Tu crois ? Demanda soudain le cordonnier.

La fée hocha la tête et retourna engloutir son fruit rouge. L'homme héla de nouveau Cloud.

- Ma fée pense que tu devrais donner une arme à la tienne. Pour qu'il donne une correction à Reno. Ce moustique a emmêlé tous mes fils et mes ficelles pour la troisième fois de la semaine, hier. Et il vient tous les jours me voler un bouton pour se faire des boucliers.

A la table d'à côté, une femme approuva.

- Rude, ce pauvre garçon, ne sait plus quoi faire. A croire que c'est Reno la fée sauvage du village. Au moins Zack n'enquiquine que toi et Angeal. Cloud, soit un ange et demande lui de calmer Reno.

Et c'est ainsi que le soir même, Zack accrocha à sa ceinture en cuir neuve une épingle bien pointue avec une boule bleue au bout. Comme dit Génésis, « toute bonne arme doit avoir un nom. » Alors l'épée fut baptisée « Epine Broyeuse ». Après un âpre duel, au lieu de piquer les fesses de Reno une bonne fois pour toutes, Zack décida de s'allier momentanément au roux. Pour massacrer les limaces qui envahissaient les potagers du village. Oui parce que c'est bien connu, les fées détestent les limaces. Même qu'après, elles les transforment en bottes. Bin oui, les garçons fées n'ont pas d'habits à la mode, ils ont des trophées de chasse.

La pénible tâche de mater Reno fut donc confiée à Génésis. Il avait dompté un chat, alors pourquoi pas un adolescent fée ?

A suivre.

Hum, c'est un peu court. M'enfin bon. A la prochaine !


	6. L'amûre du fétichisme

Heyhey ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Encore merci pour vos reviews, c'est chouette que iepiem plaise à quelques gens !

**Chapitre 6 : L'amûre » du fétichisme **

Zack était très protecteur envers Cloud, comme s'il essayait d'effacer les douze années qu'ils avaient vécues sans l'autre. Angeal et Génésis remarquèrent que quoi qu'il fasse, le brun finissait toujours par retourner auprès du blond pour lui tripoter les cheveux ou sa boucle d'oreille et lui faire des bisous sur le nez. C'est comme s'il avait en permanence besoin de s'assurer que son humain était bien réel et qu'il n'avait pas disparu.

En tant qu'ancienne fée sauvage, Zack avait des habitudes pénibles pour son entourage. Par exemple, il adorait prendre son bain dans le verre de Cloud, s'ébrouer devant sa figure et se sécher sur ses vêtements et ce que le verre soit rempli d'eau ou de jus de fruit. Ensuite, encore humide, il plongeait dans un sac de farine et se roulait dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout blanc. Très fier de lui, il volait vers Cloud qui ne lui refusait aucun câlin et riait aux éclats quand il éternuait à cause de la farine.

Alors évidemment, comme Angeal n'avait pas le courage de gronder son blondinet ou de lui faire de la peine en grondant sa fée, il en était réduit à débarbouiller Cloud quand il était couvert de confiture, de farine, de boue et de feuilles par Zack, ce qui arrivait très souvent.

Il y a beaucoup de choses qui faisaient le bonheur de Zack. La moitié était en rapport avec sa condition de fée, le reste était lié à Cloud. Zack aimait faire la course avec les guêpes, faire du trampoline sur les toiles d'araignée, enlacer les papillons pour piquer leurs couleur et les montrer à Clou, amener des pissenlits à Cloud pour qu'il les souffle, embrasser le nez de Cloud, s'essuyer sur Cloud, dormir dans les cheveux de Cloud, faire la sieste sur l'oreiller de Cloud, manger dans l'assiette de Cloud, se baigner dans le verre de Cloud, réveiller Cloud pour voir son premier sourire de la journée, embêter Angeal et Génésis pour faire rire Cloud, faire le pitre pour faire rire Cloud, narguer Reno et se réfugier auprès de Cloud pour se faire réconforter, regarder Cloud cueillir des champignons, comparer l'odeur de Cloud et des champignons, en conclure que Cloud sent mieux le champignon qu'un champignon, tirer sur la boucle d'oreille de Cloud pour la voler même si ça marche jamais, manger des mûres, manger de la confiture de mûres, manger de la compote de mûres, boire du jus de mûres, se rouler dans les mûres et devenir violet jusqu'au bout des ailes, être lavé par Cloud à cause de ça après lui avoir mis du jus de mûres partout sur le visage, et enfin, sa joie ultime : cueillir des mûres avec Cloud.

On l'aura compris, Zack était accro aux mûres et à Cloud même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il aimait le plus des deux. Ni s'il préférait cueillir des mûres avec Cloud ou les manger avec et sur lui en en mettant partout. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'un jour il découvrit mieux, bien mieux que tout cela réunit.

Il racontait à un Cloud ébahi que les fées sauvages naissaient dans les plantes. Un de ses anciens voisins était né dans une châtaigne, ses parents avaient gardé la bogue pour en faire un berceau et une fois adulte il s'était fait un casque, un bouclier, un plastron et des épaulettes avec.

Ses petits cousins, des jumeaux, étaient nés dans une paire de cerises. Les parents des deux petites crapules racontaient avec fierté que leurs fils étaient roulés en boule à la place du noyau et qu'il avait fallu une semaine pour enlever toute la pulpe de leurs cheveux et leurs ailes, et qu'ils étaient restés rouges pendant un bon mois.

Ensuite, timide pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Zack avoua à Cloud qu'il était né dans une mûre et qu'il était resté violet pendant une saison entière.

- Ah, tu devais être tout mignon, tout petit, tout violet dans ta mûre avec tes petites ailes toutes froissées ! Hé, c'est pour ça que tu aimes autant les mûres ? demanda le blond.

Zack piqua un fard terrible et hocha faiblement de la tête.

- Olala, c'est vraiment génial comme naissance ! Mais dis, du coup, est ce que tu sais comment naissent les bébés humains ?

- Voui, le sage du village où vit ma famille à fait des études d'humanologie et il m'a expliqué une fois. Et c'est très berk !

- C'est pas donné à tout le monde de naitre dans une mûre ! Bref, tu sais aussi comment naissent les fées des Nibelheims ?

- Bin comme nous.

- Non !

- Non ? Mais Reno m'a dit qu'il était né dans un chardon !

- Zack, tu sais bien qu'il raconte n'importe quoi.

- Ouiiiii… Alors, c'est quoi en vrai ?

- Bon, quand un bébé nait, on coupe son cordon ombilical, après ça cicatrise et ça fait le nombril. Et le truc c'est que dans le creux du nombril des bébés Nibelheims, y'a une boule blanche, comme une boule de gui tu vois, et dedans y'a la fée du bébé qui nait au bout de quelques semaines.

- C'est grâce au vénérable arbre Hojo ?

- Yep.

- Trop cooooool ! Mais Cloudy, si t'avais pas de fée à ta naissance, alors ça veut dire que t'as pas de nombril ?

- Mais si regarde !

Cloud ouvrit sa chemise verte et dévoila son nombril. Zack resta muet. Et il ne dit rien non plus pendant tout le reste de la journée. Génésis diagnostiqua 'une réflexion intense qu'il faut laisser se finir d'elle-même'.

Du haut de ses douze ans et demi, Cloud était quand même un peu inquiet. Le soir, il s'allongea sur son lit torse nu, croisa les bras sous sa nuque et contempla le plafond de sa chambre, à l'étage de l'auberge. Zack était assis sur sa clavicule quand il sortit enfin de son hébétitude. Cloud le regarda trotter sur son ventre en souriant.

Comme les fées étaient des fées, elles volaient plus souvent qu'elles ne marchaient et avaient donc la fâcheuse tendance de trébucher souvent. C'était d'autant plus vrai pour les fées sauvages qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de surfaces plates où gambader. Donc ce qui devait arriver arriva. Zack faisait les cent pas sur le ventre de Cloud quand il trébucha et tomba tête la première dans son nombril. Son humain le releva et lui gratouilla gentiment les côtes.

Zack fixa longuement le creux d'où il aurait dû naitre et prit sa décision : mieux que Cloud et une tonne de mûres réunis, il y aurait désormais _le nombril de Cloud_. Qui était surement très confortable pour déguster une mûre ou alors dormir. Autant vérifier tout de suite.

Après maintes gesticulations qui chatouillèrent et firent rire le blondinet, Zack trouva la position idéale. Elle consistait à s'asseoir dans le nombril de Cloud et à se vautrer ensuite en étendant les jambes les bras et les ailes en dehors. Cette nuit là et toutes les autres, Zack dormirait dans le nombril de son humain.

Le lendemain, en découvrant son fiston ventre à l'air et sa fée ronflant dans son nombril, la larme à l'œil, Angeal comprit que la fée sauvage qui squattait son Cloudy essayait avec succès de compenser ses douze années d'absence.

A suiiivre…

Ouaiiis, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Mais que voulez vous faire d'autre quand on parle de Cloud et Zack ?

Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	7. Devenir Mielleux

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre !

**Chapitre 7 : Devenir mielleux.**

Pour les treize ans de Cloud, Zack décréta que son propre anniversaire serait désormais le même jour. Ce soir là, à l'auberge, furent donc soufflées les 13 bougies de Cloud et les 15 allumettes de Zack. Rude avait été invité bien-sûr, il portait d'ailleurs fièrement un gilet en peau de mouton qui le désignait comme le garde-mouton officiel du village. Sa fée était la aussi, légèrement moins survoltée depuis que Génésis veillait au grain.

Mais bien évidemment, au dessert, les deux jeunes fées se battirent pour la plus grosse part de gâteau. Zack dégaina son aiguille alors que Reno reculait pour se servir de son lance-pépin (lance-pierre à échelle fée).

Génésis retroussa ses manches et tenta d'intervenir, mais le pire arriva. Un projectile de la jeune fée rousse toucha Zack en plein vol. Celui-ci lâcha son épée dans un bocal. Sans hésiter, le brun plongea pour la rattraper, sans écouter le cri de Cloud. Zack venait de sauter tête la première dans un pot de miel. La malheureuse fée se retrouva vite engluée dans le sucre liquide, qui entravait ses mouvements.

Zack compris que si personne ne l'aidait, il allait se noyer dans du miel, la plus belle mort dont puisse rêver une fée, après l'overdose de mûres bien sûr.

Il flottait dans une mer d'ambre. Zack voyait de grandes ombres mouvants à l'extérieur du pot. Le monde était devenu flou et doré, et avait un délicieux goût sucré. Il s'enfonçait doucement dans des sables-mouvants comestibles.

Mais des doigts venait déjà lui attraper une cheville, alors il fit un dernier effort et parvint à saisir son épine broyeuse chérie.

Cloud posa sa fée dégoulinante de miel dans sa main et entreprit de lui essuyer le visage avec un bout de son T-shirt pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

- Zack ! Tu m'as fais peur ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais que tu arrêtes de te battre. Qu'est ce que tu aurais fais si personne n'avait pu venir te sauver à temps ?

- J'aurais mangé tout le miel !

Cloud soupira en même temps que Angeal, Génésis et Rude. Reno grommela quelque chose à propose de l'égoïsme. Génésis se tourna vers lui, la mine sombre.

- Encore une connerie comme ça, petit cancrelat, et je demande à Rude de te mettre une laisse.

- Giiiiiiiiirk !

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que la menace fut efficace. Jusqu'à la prochaine bagarre.

On put donc voir dans le village, pendant quelques temps, deux fées rousses, la plus âgée promenant l'adolescente de 17 ans avec une laisse.

Au grand bonheur de Zack, sa peau garda le goût du miel pendant plusieurs jours. Ses cheveux étaient aussi tous poisseux. En fait, il refusait de se laver pour que le miel reste le plus longtemps possible dans tous les coins et recoins de son corps. Angeal et Génésis devaient le rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois par jour pour qu'il arrête de mâchouiller ses cheveux et de se lécher les mains après s'être gratté les oreilles ou les narines.

Finalement, avant la fin de la semaine, Zack accepta de se laisser laver par Cloud. Mais seulement parce qu'il commençait à être plus poussiéreux que mielleux.

Cloud enleva la bouilloire du feu avant qu'elle ne siffle et versa l'eau chaude sur Zack, accroupit au fond de sa demi-noix de canaHojo. Avec un coton-tige, le bond frotta le dos de sa fée, derrière ses oreilles, sous ses bras et entre ses orteils.

Le plus délicat fut de lui récurer le nombril au cure-dent. Bin oui, pour Zack, le nombril c'était sacré ! Mais bon, il passait son temps à trifouiller celui de Cloud, alors pour une fois le blond avait bien le droit de tripoter le sien. Et puis c'était son mignon petit humain à lui, il n'avait aucune raison de dire non.

A suivre.

Décidément ça ne s'améliore pas… A la prochaine !


	8. Dompter le fauve Dompter la chaussette

Roohlala, j'ai l'impression que je suis encore à la bourre. Bon. Erm. Voila enfin la suite.

**Chapitre 8 : Dompter le fauve. Dompter la Chaussette.**

Après des années d'effort, Génésis avait enfin dompté le chat de l'auberge, une créature velue sans forme définie qui était grise, avec des rayures noires.

En ce début d'été, le matou avait atteint sa forme larvaire et remplissait ses quottas de 18 heures de sommeil par jour sans broncher. Autant dire que son activité nanométrique se résumait à faire des allées et venues entre la cuisine et son rebord de fenêtre favori. Comme il était nourri par Cloud, Angeal et à peu près tous les clients de l'auberge, il n'était pas vraiment svelte.

Et depuis que Génésis l'avait dressé à ne plus chasser les fées, son unique et favorite activité, on pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il était carrément gros.

Génésis passait son temps libre à dormir ou bien faire la sieste sur le fauve. Parfois le dos du chat lui servait de poste de vigie pour surveiller Reno, Zack et les mouvements suspects de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, car c'était le début de la saison des raids de fées sauvages. Mais il ne restait quand même pas trop longtemps, car rester si près de la vitre en résine de pin lui donnait envie de la léchouiller. Or le fier Génésis ne léchouillait rien. Jamais. Sauf le fond des assiettes, mais ça faut pas le répéter.

Bref, la fée rousse avait dressé le chat, nommé Chaussette par Cloud des années plus tôt. Mais Génésis n'aimait pas trop crier « Chaussette ! » à tout bout de champ, c'était assez plutôt beaucoup ridicule. Un peu comme s'il ordonnait à ses chaussettes de venir s'enfiler à ses pieds. Et tout le monde sait que les chaussettes ne sont pas obéissantes et qu'elles ne viennent jamais nous réchauffer les doigts de pied en courant sur leurs petites pattes. Vilaines.

Donc, Chaussette le pacha velu avait grossi. Génésis ne s'en plaignait pas, son canapé personnel était encore plus moelleux qu'avant. Cependant, Génésis avait oublié un détail. Les chats sont des mammifères (oui, moi aussi j'ai longtemps cru qu'ils faisaient partie des invertébrés). Or, les mammifères ont tendance à faire des bébés (Je sais, les escargots aussi, les arbres aussi, les papillons aussi, mais pas les cailloux. Blablabla. Maintenant chut). Bon, tout ça pour dire que personne n'avait pensé à vérifier, mais Chaussette était en réalité une femelle. Avec un gros bide.

Et c'est pour ça qu'un soir, Angeal trouva Chaussette dans un tiroir qu'il avait oublié de fermer. Elle avait diminué de volume et était installé sur dans un tas de vêtements, ronronnant d'amour pour les cinq minuscules chatons qu'elle avait pondu.

Oublieux de son manque de discernement, Génésis se frotta les mains. Bientôt, il aurait une armée de chats à ses ordres.

Cloud passa des heures à patouiller les chatons tout neuf. Zack était partagé. Dans la forêt il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chats, et ils avaient la fâcheuse tendance à mâchouiller les fées sauvages qui se baladaient trop près de leur nez. D'un autre côté, les minuscules trucs poilus qui faisaient miaou-miaou-ron-ron tout le temps n'avait pas franchement l'air dangereux.

On vit bientôt dans l'auberge, deux fées suivies par cinq bébés chats pas encore très stables sur leurs pattes. Reno s'invita dans la troupe et s'escrima à leur apprendre à cracher et à faire le gros dos. Il cessa de sautiller à quatre pattes quand Cloud lui dit qu'il était très gentil de faire ça, et que s'il voulait, il pouvait demander à Rude et ses parents s'il avait envie d'en adopter un. Reno s'arrêta net et fit une course à dos de chaton avec Zack.

Ce fut Génésis qui gagna. Bin oui, il conduisait la maman.

Une semaine après leur naissance, les chatons avaient déjà une future famille d'adoption. Le boulanger, qui voulait chasser les rongeurs de sa réserve de farine, la famille qui gardait les quelques entrepôts à grain du village pour la même raison, Angeal en gardait un qui protègerait ses poules, vu que Chaussette était devenue l'esclave de Génésis, le boucher pour partager et ne pas gâcher ses invendus et Tifa pour… avoir un chat.

Zack n'était pas très content de bientôt perdre ses compagnons de jeu. Alors il organisa une mutinerie quant les chatons furent sevrés. Ce fut une journée chaotique où il regarda avec amusement les humains chercher frénétiquement les chatons dispersés ça et là dans l'auberge. Cloud et Angeal n'en retrouvèrent que quatre, qui furent donnés à leur propriétaire.

Le soir, quand tout le monde fut couché, Zack raconta fièrement à son blond qu'il avait réussi à faire retourner un des chats à l'état sauvage et qu'il était parti vivre dans la forêt. Par le plus grand des hasards, c'était le chaton destiné à Tifa et Aerith.

Elles pleurèrent pendant douze jours, durant lesquels elles se consolèrent en fabriquant une grosse maison de poupée. Qu'elles offrirent, les joues roses, à Cloud et Zack pour que le brun ait une maison rien qu'à lui.

La construction en bois était rose et fleurit. Aerith fit une visite guidée à Zack qui ressortit au bout de trois minutes montre en main, pâle et tremblant, les ailes flageolantes. Il se percha sur la tête de Cloud et ne bougea plus, bafouillant qu'il venait de subir une crise foudroyante de claustrophobie, assaisonnée d'un tantinet de rose-phobie.

Le plus diplomatiquement possible, Cloud rendit la maison de poupée à ses propriétaires en disant que non vraiment il ne pouvait pas accepter un si beau cadeau tout de même, et qu'il était sûr que ce serait plus utile à elles qu'à Zack et lui.

Zack mit une bonne semaine à s'en remettre, à grand renfort de câlins, de miel et de mûres.

A suivre.

Vous n'avez certainement pas remarqué, mais j'aime les chats. Et j'aime pas terriblement Aerith et Tifa…

Bon, voilà. Et je vais essayer de me souvenir de pas oublier de poster le prochain chapitre. Super trop cool hein ? ^^


	9. Dis-moi le vent

Hey, hey! Et voilà le chapitre 9. Merci pour vos reviews!

**Chapitre 9 : ****Dis-moi le vent, je te dirais tous les temps.**

Les années passaient tranquillement. Cloud et Zack grandissaient, ils exploraient la forêt, aidaient à l'auberge, se battaient-discutaient avec Reno et Rude. Tous les ans, Zack et Cloud redécouvraient avec joie chaque saison et tous les trucs qui allaient avec.

Au printemps, ils regardaient la forêt renaître. Zack chantait avec les oiseaux pour saluer leur retour. Il s'accrochait aux tiges des fleurs et se balançait en poussant des petits cris ravis. Pendant des heures il regardait les bourgeons éclore. Il attendait impatiemment les fées sauvages pour avoir des nouvelles de sa famille et en donner. Il se roulait dans le pollen et harcelait les abeilles et les papillons.

Avec Cloud ils allaient en forêt dire adieu aux dernières feuilles mortes et bonjour aux herbes et aux fleurs. Cloud peaufinait son herbier, grimpait aux arbres, se perchait aux branches, pour faire la sieste ou suivre un écureuil. Zack courait sur les nénuphars en pourchassant les libellules pendant que son humain se baignait dans la mare. Ils cueillaient des bouquets pour décorer l'auberge. Le matin ils regardaient la rosée perler sur les toiles d'araignée. Quand il pleuvait, ils confectionnaient des vêtements avec les plantes cueillis la veille et ensuite Cloud améliorait ses compétences en cuisine.

En juin le village organisait une de ses deux seules fêtes de l'année : le solstice d'été. Les Nibelheims célébraient le jour le plus long de l'année et dansaient, chantaient, mangeaient et buvaient tout au long de la plus courte nuit de l'année. Il faut le dire, pour son premier solstice avec Cloud, Zack était aux anges. Mais l'été ne se résumait pas qu'à cette fête. Il y avait aussi les périodes de canicules qui permettaient aux fées les moins timides de se promener nues.

Il y avait aussi les batailles d'eau, les duels à l'épée avec les mouches pour s'approprier la confiture et les gâteaux aux fruits. Quand il faisait vraiment trop chaud les fées avaient la chance d'avoir la climatisation intégrée grâce à leurs ailes et leurs humains monopolisaient les ruisseaux.

L'été était la saison de la cueillette des mûres, des fraises, des framboises et des baies de sureau. Les Nibelheims récoltaient les fruits dans les petits vergers qui parsemaient la forêt de Gongaga. L'auberge et la boulangerie devenaient alors les attractions du village, où humains et fées troquaient leur récolte contre une tarte aux pommes, aux poires, aux prunes ou un bocal de sirop de pêche. Il fallait aussi faire les moissons des champs de blé, d'orge et d'avoine. Les parcelles perdues entre les arbres n'étaient pas très grandes mais il fallait préalablement déloger les fées sauvages pour ne pas les faucher.

Les Nibelheims remplissaient leurs greniers et entrepôts pour passer l'hiver le ventre plein. Au village, un couple et leurs fées s'occupaient exclusivement des betteraves, pour extraire le sucre et refaire les stocks. Les fées des Nibelheims étaient réquisitionnées pour empêcher les raids de fées sauvages, qui portaient un amour fou aux haricots et aux carottes cultivées dans les potagers du village. Il fallait aussi ne _jamais_ cueillir les fruits ou légumes vaillamment gardés par les fées sauvages sous peine de châtiment pour avoir ramassé un bébé fée sauvage.

En automne, le village redoublait d'activité. Cloud été préposé aux champignons pendant que les autres jeunes ramassaient les noisettes, les myrtilles, les châtaignes, les coins, les noix normales et celles de canaHojo. Les adultes faisaient les vendanges pour avoir quelques tonneaux de vin.

Angeal pouvait enfin faire ses célèbres soupes au potiron et Cloud ses omelettes aux champignons. L'automne était une très chouette saison pour Zack et Cloud. Les arbres étaient dorés, rouges et jaunes. Tout sentait le champignon, ils pouvaient plonger dans les tas de feuilles mortes et sauter dans les flaques d'eau après les averses.

De leurs escapades dans les bois, ils rentraient trempés, boueux, transits de froid et heureux. Le soir devant la cheminée, ils séchaient leurs chaussettes et projetaient leur prochaine sortie en mangeant des myrtilles et des châtaignes grillées. Il fallait encore ramasser du bois, mais ils trouvaient toujours le temps de s'amuser seuls ou avec Reno et Rude.

Le solstice d'hiver rassemblait tous les Nibelheims dans l'auberge d'Angeal. Ils s'assuraient que leurs réserves tiendraient tout l'hiver et puis festoyaient comme dû le faire le Monde après la victoire de Pink.

Les villageois et leurs fées n'aimaient pas le froid. Alors ils passaient l'hiver devant leur cheminée, se racontaient des histoires et des légendes. L'auberge était souvent pleine grâce au don de conteur de Génésis et aux soupes brûlantes d'Angeal. Parfois Zack et Cloud sortait dans la neige quelques heures pours faire des igloos et des batailles de boules de neige contre Reno.

Il arrivait aussi qu'Angeal et Génésis les envoient chercher du sirop d'érable. Quand ils arrivaient à trouver les bons arbres, le blond et sa fée revenaient le nez collant d'avoir bu la sèche à même l'écorce, et le panier de Cloud rempli de bouteilles pleines. Ils se réfugiaient alors devant le feu de cheminée dans un gros fauteuil défoncé et s'endormaient.

Les jours de tempête, il n'y avait rien à faire, pas de clients, alors une fois les corvées finies, Cloud s'emmitouflait dans un gros pull tricoté par Angeal avec la laine des moutons de la famille de Rude, et Zack dans une boule de coton de façon à ce que ne dépasse que son nez, ses ailes et ses pieds, ces derniers enfouis dans ses chaussons-boule-de-coton. Zack devenait alors lui-même une boule de coton frileuse que Cloud promenait partout dans l'auberge en chantonnant.

A suivre.

Hééé, je suis pas en retard ! Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois !


End file.
